


TOGETHER AGAIN

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars (From: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han, Leia and Ben are reunited
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Son - Relationship, Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	TOGETHER AGAIN

First, there was a slight buzzing, a buzzing in the darkness…..

The darkness began to lighten, shade, by shade…..

He heard the sound….the light playing around his eyelids…..opening his eyes…he became aware….

Aware of breathing….of warmth around him….aware of lying on something soft….

He clinched his hands…..moved his head…..and sat up…..to……to…what?

His eyes focused and he saw green, grassy valleys in front of him as far as the eye could see….

He stood….moving his arms, checking his side for his blaster….it wasn’t there…. It’s always been there…  
the thought ran through his mind…..

Looking around he saw verdant hills, flowers, meadows….trees in the distance…..what was this place?

A memory flashed through him…..his son! His son…..Ben….KILLED HIM! Ran him through with  
his light saber…..it didn’t hurt…..not the way he thought dying would hurt…..but those eyes….  
his son’s eyes….what he saw in his son’s eyes…that was what killed him…….death eyes..  
determined to kill eyes…could my son have hated me that much?…..no, it wasn’t Ben that  
pierced him with vibrating fire……it was Kylo….who his son had become…Kylo Ren….  
He loved his son…even as Kylo…..loved him enough to die trying to reach him………

Time…there was no semblance of the passing of time…..he didn’t know how long he’d stood on that hillside….minutes…years….

Looking to his left…in the distance he saw something shimmering beneath the trees….he took a step  
In that direction…moving slowly….closer…the shimmering took on forms….he tried to remember…  
He’d seen them before…..the old man in the cantina…….the others….he realized he knew them also…  
They didn’t look like he remembered, but it was…it was….Darth Vader…the smaller, wizened one…  
Yoda…

They seemed at peace…they were smiling at him…..they…they were dead…weren’t they?

Yoda pointed at something in the distance past him…..he turned to look…..Leia…his Leia..she was smiling….  
coming toward him through the wind swept grass. He smiled….anxious to be with her…to hold her…to talk to her…  
.But there was something else….something behind Leia…..Ben….following…he was smiling…. there was light in Ben…  
in his eyes..in his soul….Han and waited patiently for Leia and Ben to  
Join him…he knew…knew they would never be separated again…..NEVER…

They stood, silent, looking at one another Husband, Father, Wife, Mother….Son…..  
And embraced together…while the others looked on….

They were once again……a loving family.


End file.
